


【豆腐脑】冠军、亲吻和灵魂互换

by Rain0704714



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: CP：莱穆，磁鸡，微量新花、双队长灵魂互换梗。的地得不分。第一次写，可能ooc。
Relationships: Benedikt Höwedes/Manuel Neuer, Leon Goretzka/Joshua Kimmich, Philipp Lahm/Bastian Schweinsteiger, Robert Lewandowski/Thomas Müller
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	【豆腐脑】冠军、亲吻和灵魂互换

01.

基米希觉得莱万问题很大。

02.

并不是诺伊尔说的“别占着茅坑不拉屎进不了球就去守门”的那种问题很大。

而是字面意思，问题很大。

因为他居然在和卢卡斯跳舞。

众所周知，法国人都很骚，西班牙人更骚。有着法国血统、在西班牙长大的卢卡斯是骚到爆表，基米希开始怀疑他是看着屈桑斯在直播，才脱衣裸舞的。

这不是关键，关键是莱万竟然也加入了。

莱万脱衣服庆祝，ok。

莱万跳舞，也ok。

但是莱万脱了衣服跳舞？这基米希就有点眼前发黑了，问题太大了。

03.

卢卡斯浑然不觉，手搭上了莱万的肩膀。

“跳的不错哦，bro。”

卢卡斯操着大碴子味的工地德语，对着莱万bro来bro去，同时扭动腰胯，嗨得仿佛世界第一脱衣舞男。

基米希想揪住主席的领子：你八千万买了个憨憨。

但是他不能揪主席，所以他只能揪住莱万的胳膊，问：“莱维，你没事吧？”

“啊？我没事啊我好的很呢我们是冠军了我好开心啊约书亚你怎么不跳呢来来来一起接着奏乐接着舞啊——”

这口音，这语气，这说话方式，有25号小喇叭内味儿了。基米希吓的后退了好几步：“你不要过来啊！”

“你害羞什么嘛来来来正好把你的鼓借我敲敲！”

基米希拔腿就跑，速度之快连戴维斯都叹惋踢后腰真是屈才了。

主要不是不舍得小鼓，而是莱万真的有问题。

04.

基米希对他的小鼓爱不释手，虽然格雷茨卡刚把它递给他的时候，他是拒绝的。然后很快就真香了，拎着鼓到处敲，连格纳布里跟在身后可怜巴巴地求他给自己耍一会，他都不肯。

对此，格雷茨卡表示：“我早说过这个好玩，你还笑我。”

“对不起，但是你是怎么知道的？”

“我以前在沙尔克就玩过了。”

基米希刷地就垮下了脸，质问道：“你和谁一起玩的？”

格雷茨卡呆住了：“不是吧啊sir，这也能吃醋？”

“你说清楚！”

这一刻，格雷茨卡再度回想起了，在更衣室被基米希骂哭的那份屈辱和恐怖。

拿了冠军的基米希决定不和他计较，有什么事儿是敲敲小鼓唱唱歌不能解决的呢？他扭头就走，谁知道格雷茨卡以为他生气了，立刻追了上去，拦腰扛起小个子的德国人，颠颠地跑向球队大巴。

“啊！你放我下来！”

基米希像个被恶龙抢回家的公主，只不过是战斗型公主，他毫不犹豫地一巴掌拍在格雷茨卡的背上，而格雷茨卡还给他的是毫不犹豫地一巴掌拍在他的屁股上。

随着两声清脆的响声，格纳布里的下巴掉到了地上。

05.

拍Vlog还能拍到队友打情骂俏现场，格纳布里是没想到的。他收好了震惊，嚼着口香糖说：“你俩继续。”

基米希挣扎着跳了下来，“拜托，把这段剪掉啊！”

格纳布里开出的条件是：“你们下次点外卖的时候，帮我点一份。”

基米希不得不同意了，为此又记了格雷茨卡一笔。他瞪了无辜的大猫一眼，拎着小鼓上了大巴车。格纳布里紧随其后，他还在馋那只鼓呢。

“哎哟，约书亚啊，坐我这吧？”

一上车，坐在第一排的卡恩冲基米希打招呼，并挤出了一个和善的笑容。基米希赶忙摆手：“不了不了......托马斯帮我留了位了。”接着噌地钻了过去，抓住救命稻草一般坐在了穆勒旁边的空位上。

卡恩很委屈：“虽然我长得凶了点，但我真的和蔼可亲啊！你们怎么不信呢.....”

然后想跟着基米希钻过去的格纳布里被狮王逮了个正着，接受了一整路来自长辈的教育。

基米希小声嘀咕：“我要是坐那就不好意思敲鼓唱歌啦，你说是吧托马斯。”

穆勒没有反应，他正对着手机不知道在捣鼓什么。基米希用胳膊肘捅了捅他的腰，又喊了一遍。

穆勒还是没有反应。

“托马斯，托马斯？你听见我说话了吗？”

连续喊了三遍，穆勒才如梦初醒，抬起头一看，猛地收了手机，仿佛做贼心虚。

“你喊我啊？不好意思，我刚刚在想事情，没有听见。”

这口音，这语气，这说话方式，基米希笃定：托马斯，你也有问题。

他结合了从更衣室到大巴车上这短时间，两位问题队友的问题表现，十分确信：“你是莱维吧？”

06.

莱万也不知道自己怎么会碰上灵魂互换这档子事的，他以前只在和诺伊尔聊天时听说过，并一直以为是德国人的冷幽默。结果三冠王的喜悦还没享受多久呢，他便开始焦虑地用手机搜索“和队友灵魂互换了怎么办？在线等，急！”

着急的莱万并没有发觉身边的基米希已经察觉出异样了。要怪就怪基米希的老是吼来吼去的，导致他突然小声说话的时候，莱万压根反应不过来。

“你怎么发现的？”

“大概因为托马斯用你的身体在更衣室和卢卡斯一起脱衣跳舞吧。”

莱万瞬间戴上了痛 苦 面 具，褶子把眼睛都挤没了。基米希好心提醒：“你现在是托马斯的脸，表情克制点。”

“是他的脸才不用克制吧？”莱万苦着脸说：“这可怎么办啊？”

“为什么不问问神奇海螺呢？”

“？？？”

07.

俩人商量了一阵，莱万决定去问曼努埃尔·神奇海螺·诺伊尔，他坐在大巴的最后面。为了保持低调，莱万几乎是缩着脖子站起来，低着头往后面移动。走到一半，他身后就传来基米希敲鼓的声音，简直是震耳欲聋，把他吓了一跳。

“你干嘛？”

“帮你分散注意力啊，”基米希一边敲鼓一边说：“这样大家就会注意我，而不会注意你了。”

“你有病吧？你就站在我后面！分散个鬼啊！”

“.........”基米希承认，他就是手痒了。小鼓在手，不敲难受。

摆脱了猪队友，莱万好不容易来到大巴的最后一排，诺伊尔正玩手机呢。他忐忑地坐下，还未开口，诺伊尔便说：“来打牌？”

“啊？”

“你带牌了？”

“不是.....”

“那也不行啊，缺人呢。”

莱万被问得手足无措，想起来自己现在是穆勒，诺伊尔准是把他当做来打牌的好队友了，然而真穆勒不知道用他的身子跑哪里庆祝去了。

队长似乎脑子里只有打牌，把手机怼给莱万看，“我约了人啦，回慕尼黑咱打个够哈。”

手机屏幕上显示着两个人的聊天记录，备注31的人似乎很不满诺伊尔的行径。

[你又喊菲利普打牌，你上回欠他的钱还了？]

[哎哟，咱们这什么关系啊......何况菲利普现在都是小老板了，还在乎这点小钱？]

[那你自己找他说去。]

莱万眨眨眼：“这是巴斯蒂吧？”

“是的，我先声明啊，欠钱不怪我......我工资都上缴了。”

“所以你为什么不直接找他？”

“如果我单独喊菲利普出来打牌而不告诉他，那他必定一个电话接着一个电话，最后还要找过来，太打扰牌局了，”诺伊尔拍拍莱万的肩膀：“小情侣都是这样，你应该懂。”

莱万想了想托马斯能在电话里喋喋不休两个小时，只为劝自己第二天训练的时候支走诺伊尔，好让他体会守门员的快感，不由得点点头。

诺伊尔突然说：“你有问题，你不是托马斯吧。”

08.

莱万百思不得其解，自己究竟是怎么暴露的。

后来诺伊尔才告诉他：“如果是真的托马斯，肯定会顾左右而言他，说‘你在说什么啊我为什么要懂’。”

德国人，老傲娇了。

虽然秀起恩爱来旁若无人，但是真被问到情感问题，还会装不知情。

09.

“好的，我已经基本了解你的情况了，这不是什么大问题，”诺伊尔一板一眼地说，说的莱万欣喜若狂，以为自己有救了：“别听约书亚的，他就喜欢夸大其词。”

“太好了， 那我怎么才能和托马斯换.....”

“能遇到灵魂互换的伴侣，那都是情比金坚，坚不可摧，摧城拔寨.....”

等等，好像有什么不对的东西混进来了啊！莱万赶紧打断诺伊尔：“曼努，我只是想快点换回来。”

诺伊尔这才说到正事：“你是不是亲了大耳朵杯？”

莱万乖乖点头。

“托马斯是不是也亲了？”

莱万还是乖乖点头。

“这就是原因！”

“可是大家都亲了吧！蒂亚戈还用大耳朵杯喝啤酒呢！”

诺伊尔一脸“非也非也”地摇摇头。

“它是有这个顺序的，你先亲了奖杯，接着是托马斯也亲了奖杯，而你们俩又是......”他做了一个让莱万不忍直视的手势：“所以，这就导致了你俩交换了身体。”

“哦，天啊.......”莱万捂住了——穆勒的脸。他根本就不记得这事是怎么发生的了，他太开心了，亲完奖杯就把它往最近的人手里一交，哪里想到会有这个结果。

“别难过，这就说明你俩感情好嘛。想当初我和贝尼也经历过这种事，那时候你还不在拜仁呢......”

莱万稍微捋了捋时间线：“你俩在沙尔克还拿过欧冠？”

诺伊尔瞥了他一眼，“我是说大力神杯。”

哦，那没事了.jpg

10.

莱万按这只大号神奇海螺说的，再去亲一口奖杯，然后让穆勒也亲一口，他俩就能换回来了。但问题是——谁知道这家伙跑到哪里去了？

莱万在大巴上已经等了很久了，或者说全队都已经等很久了。马丁内斯奇怪地问：“莱维去哪了？不会也迷路了吧？”

莱万在心里骂了穆勒几万遍，再不换回来，他就要被全队嘲笑了。

“托马斯，你看到莱维了吗？”

莱万还是没反应过来，诺伊尔及时地踩了他一脚。他才像只受惊的大嘴猴跳起来，大声说：“没有！没看到！但是肯定不会是迷路的！他脑子那么聪明长得又那么帅身材还那么好！”

诺伊尔和基米希都惊呆了。

其他队友对于托马斯唠唠叨叨见惯不怪，可只有他俩知道，这完全是莱万在自恋呢。

基米希：“不至于，真的不至于。”

诺伊尔：“没必要，真的没必要。”

对此，莱万解释道：“难道不是？哦，我看到他了——”

“那个脑子聪明长得又帅身材还很好的——我。”

11.

穆勒喝醉了。

德国人，这点啤酒，算得上什么啊？

但是他忘了他现在用的是莱万的身体，他也忘了莱万的酒量没有那么好。

于是他意料之外地喝醉了，摇摇晃晃地找了半天的路，才爬到了大巴车上。格纳布里第一个看见了他，吓得腿直接架到了卡恩的身上。

性感狮王，在线无语：“你这是干嘛。”

“您有所不知吧，斯拉夫人喝醉了，是会打熊的。”

“你又不是熊？”

“我上个月去医院看望孩子的时候，扮演了二十分钟的伯尼......。”

还好现在喝醉的是穆勒，没有做出传说中的“在极度愤怒下我一个滑铲”的举动。莱万立刻冲上去把他架起来，拖到大巴最后一排。

短短几步，夹杂着队友的起哄，叫好，喝彩，和几声咚咚鼓声......

约书亚·基米希，等我换回来，你给爷把鼓交了！！

“奖杯呢，奖杯呢？”莱万着急地冲前排的队友大喊，蒂亚戈回头懒洋洋地说：“托马斯，你都有莱维了，还惦记着奖杯啊？让我再摸一会吧。”

莱万哽住了，突然不知道该怎么接话。他挠了挠头发，犹豫了好几秒才说：“听不懂西语，把奖杯给我用一下，我拍个照。”

“我说的明明是德语好吗？？”蒂亚戈用莫名其妙地眼神看着他，把奖杯递了过去。莱万如获珍宝，狠狠地在大耳朵杯上亲了一口。

“好了好了，别回味了啊。”诺伊尔帮他握住奖杯另一边，两个人像要用奖杯砸死穆勒一样，鬼鬼祟祟地凑了上去。那表情，那架势，那姿态，老绑架犯了。

奥利奥佐拉问蒂亚戈：“这就是德国人的日常？”

“不是吧，他们今天.....多少有些问题。”

奖杯怼到了穆勒的嘴上，盖住了他的整张脸。或者说，盖住了莱万的整张脸。波兰人颤抖着移开奖杯，颤抖着看到了自己的帅脸上，一个老大的红印。

“怎么回事？？”

“神奇海螺，你骗我？？”

12.

诺伊尔以自己上缴的工资和他对赫韦德斯的情谊发誓，他绝对、绝对、绝对没有骗莱万。至于为什么明明按照他说的做了，却没有效果，那就得问问神奇小饼干了。

“啊？你们说奖杯？我帮你们擦干净了啊，不用谢，这是我应该做的。”

蒂亚戈一字一句地翻译着，然后发现每翻译一个单词，他俩的脸色就就诡异一分，搞得他都怀疑是不是自己翻译错了。

没错啊？他也亲眼看到奥利奥佐拉擦了那个奖杯啊！不然带回去的奖杯还有啤酒和自己的口水，确实有点难看了。

“莱维，冷静，冷静，你现在是托马斯的身体，冲上去不一定能打得过人家。”

“你别说了，我一想到我可能要用托马斯的身体过一辈子，我就想和他同归于尽！”

莱万靠在椅背上，欲哭无泪。如果真是这样，他就不能享受一个赛季50+的进球了，也不能拿2000w的薪资了。这不是关键，关键是他回了慕尼黑，真的要去和诺伊尔他们打牌，然后输掉底裤，被迫答应诺伊尔在训练时换位置的请求。

他还想到了施魏因施泰格，他肯定会笑上整整一年。而赢了他所有钱的前队长，肯定笑得合不拢嘴，边数钱边寻思：托马斯怎么打牌这么菜了？

想到这些，莱万就脑壳剧痛，发誓他下了飞机要追杀到马德里去，捏了那块小饼干。

“好啦，不要气馁，其实我还有一个办法，值得一试。”

莱万眼睛一亮：“什么办法？”

“你先夸我。”

莱万脑子转得飞快，马上说：“赫韦德斯天下第一好看。”

诺伊尔：“谢谢，舒服了。”

13.

“这最后的秘诀，那就是用亲吻，化解亲吻。”

莱万一头雾水，感觉自己瞬间白学了德语。诺伊尔将奖杯随便递给了哪个队友：“就是不要这玩意了！是男人，就直接亲！”

莱万石化了，围观的基米希也石化了。蒂亚戈露出了惊恐的眼神：咋回事啊？托马斯和曼努搞上了？

而当事人睡得香甜，发出了几句梦呓：

“想吃.....烤猪肘。”

14.

你问后来？

后来他俩当然是换回来了，莱万不用担心被迫守门了，穆勒也不用担心打牌输掉了。

基米希的鼓被他敲回了慕尼黑，敲的格雷茨卡和格纳布里都精神衰弱，趁他不注意把鼓丢掉了。

没有了鼓，基米希摊倒在沙发上，为了哄他开心，格雷茨卡特意给他放格纳布里拍的名为《我们是冠军》的Vlog。

“没有在停车场的那一幕吧？”

“没有没有，人家可没空管咱俩，主角在最后呢。”

视频的最后，嘈杂的大巴车里，大家拍着车窗和车顶，大声欢庆胜利。道路上交错的灯光打进车厢，照亮了每一个人的笑脸，他们组成了一个充满决心、坚韧不拔的伟大球队。

而角落里，两个人用奖杯挡着脸，悄悄地交换了一个吻。

END


End file.
